stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Temporal displacement drive
The Temporal displacement drive was a technology that allowed passage through time. Some drives may also be advanced enough to travel great distances in their time-shifts, but these are rare instances of ability. Rasmussen's temporal displacement drive Rasmussen`s temporal displacement drive was salvaged from a 26th century time travel pod. Section 31 was able to obtain the pod in the 22nd century, after having been on the ''Enterprise''-D in the 24th century. It took Section 31 almost two centuries to modify the technology to work on a Federation starship. ( : "Temporal Doom! Part I, II & III") In 2377, Section 31's select Starfleet Corps of Engineers attempted to install the drive aboard the , but a Borg cube destroyed the ship and the drive before anything could be done. ( : "Displacement Syndrome") Rasmussen's drive (alternate reality) In an alternate timeline, in 2377, the Grolier lost the temporal displacement drive to the Borg cube. The borg attempted to access the drive but was unable to without Beck's help. At the same time, the was attacking the cube in an effort to help Unimatrix Zero. Beck then convinced the Borg Queen to capture the Delta Flyer so that the temporal displacement drive could properly be installed. When the drive was installed, Beck used the Delta Flyer to escape. He then returned to two days in the past, an an attempt to warn the Grolier about the Borg. Although he was unable to stop the destruction of the Grolier, he was able to thwart the Borg from retrieving the other temporal displacement drive. Primary reality Beck then time-shifted into the primary reality when the Delta Flyer interacted with a multidimensional transporter device. After several time-traveling adventures with the Delta Flyer, Beck returned to the late 24th century and gave the drive back to Section 31. ( : "Displacement Syndrome") In 2382, the Temporal drive was installed on the where they would be sent on a mission to the future to recover Agent Rave. When the Phoenix-X returned, the drive was uninstalled and returned to Section 31. ( : "Temporal Doom! Part I, II & III") Na'kuhl fleet Select ships in the Na'kuhl fleet in the 29th century harbored temporal drives. But when a computer virus infected all the ships, nearly every temporal drive was rendered useless. ( : Temporal Doom! Part II") Vorgon starships Some Vorgon ships had temporal engines. In the 27th century, a fleet of ship traveled to the 29th century to fight a battle of the Temporal Cold War. ( : Temporal Doom! Part II") Klokian Timeships These Klokian vessels were built with standard time-traveling engines in the 36th century. The entire fleet and homeworld disappeared in this time-period after the temporal engines of the fleet, during a battle, warped the space-time continuum around their homeworld. ( : "Fight, Part III") Klokian's Timeship was small enough to fit in a starship's shuttle bay. The drive required a certain amount of temporal energy, or 'temporal reserves', to function. ( : "Secret Shuttles, Part IV", "Phoenix Restoration", "The Timeship") External link * Category:Technology Category:Time travel Category:Star Trek: Phoenix-X (technology)